


on a roman holiday

by joshlerz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerz/pseuds/joshlerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're having a baby, josh thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on a roman holiday

"I love you," Josh says, kissing down Tyler's chest and stopping right before the bump of his belly button that's pressing through his shirt. "And I love her. You've got some competition, that's for sure."

Tyler scoffs and runs his fingers through the soft pink of Josh's hair, other hand settled on the side of his belly where their daughter's settling all her weight.

"We love you, too," he says, gently, because when Josh gets like this it makes his heart melt out of every orifice in his entire body. He knew he was excited for the baby, but this much? He never would have figured.

Josh pulls his shirt up so he can see the pale skin of his belly, tapping his fingers over the stretched white expanse and snorting when their baby pushes up against his fingers. "God, Tyler, I love you."

"I love you, too! I said I did," and Tyler bursts out into giggles, Josh scooting back up towards his face and kissing all over it, cupping his cheeks in his hands and grinning. "You're perfect," he mumbles, tracing Tyler's cheekbones and the bridge of his nose and the shape of his ears. "You're perfect and I never want you to change."

Tyler doesn't think he will.


End file.
